The embodiments herein relate generally to home furnishings and decorations.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, Christmas tree toppers came with various attachment devices, such as cones and coils in different sizes that did not provide a stable and uniform platform for the tree topper. As a result, many tree toppers fell off or tilted to one side or another. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.